percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The white star
The white star 'is a story that tells you more about the character Shiro Tsukishima, a mage of Tsukiyomi, alongside the Order of Kotoamatsukami. It berings forward the actions of a child that has a long ways to go before he can change from his wicked ways back to being a normal Japanese teenaged boy. Characters Main Character Shiro Tsukishima an adopted child of Tsukiyomi and her mage. He was shown to have been living on the streets as a child. When he met Tsukiyomi, he noticed she was a beautiful pale white asian woman. He thinks of her as a mother. Secondary Character Tsukiyomi is the adoptive mother of Shiro and also she is shown to be his Master. The both of them have a connection and she also seems to help out with advice and wisdom. Even though Tsukiyomi isn't the Goddess of wisdom, she knows that becoming wicked will lead to your own dismay. Tsukiyomi at times has been shown to act the part of a mother towards Shiro, and often calls him Tsukishima more than by his first name. The white star Everything looked bleak for me. Now I laid in a spiral of death, bodies of the armies of men as I watched the clouds graze across the sky. Nothing seemed to bother me. Not the smell of death and iron. Not the scenerary and not even the fact that I had killed-off over a hundred men. Looking back at it, I had done this so often that I hadn't cared much about it. I rose from the ground and sat on the grass pivoted on my rum as I gazed at the achers of dead bodies. ''Impressive. ''I thought. ''To think, that I could beat my previous score. Three hundred and seventy five men lay on the grounds in puddles of blood. Hmph. I rose to my feet and took a sigh of relief. "There, now I can continue reading my book." I pulled out a red book from a pocket dimension as I walked away. "Now let's see, which story should I read?" I flipped through the pages reading various spells of magic as I caught one that seemed interesting. It was a byfrost spell. Something that connected this world with the realm of the Norse. I gazed at it a smiled. "I shall reveal this Tsukiyomi, she might understand it seeing as she is the Goddess of the Sun, even the most powerfulest god would know about others." In a flashing red light the book morphed into another book. It seemed to be an interesting story, it told about a quest, and considering the way it bantered back and forth, I felt kinda bad for the heroes. "Whoever wrote these stories, they are amazing. Surprised that I could understand all these old words." In a cold breeze a man sporting a long trench coat and a a samurai sword appeared before me. He was rather old and ruggid. His eyes were coated with fear, he twitched with the same emotions as he staggered closer. I knew why he was here. He was supposed to be a scouting patrol. A Japanese patrol. The last hero that could probably help out with the world. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I announced as I continued reading the story of the heroes on their quest. It seemed interesting, the way the author had described was an old fashioned way, probably Old English. In a swift movement, the man slashed right through me. In a lash of blood he realized he had won. Seconds after I reformed out of black crows. I gazed at the man as I turned the page of my book. Shifting slowly it transformed back into its original state. "Too bad, an I honestly, though I could save your life. But farewell my friend. If anything, pray to your god that the afterlife is more pleasent." As I took a deep breath a bright light radiated from my book. Speaking in the anceint language of the gods I cursed the man to eternal torment as my illusion burned away his arms and legs, seconds later he began to lose organs. First his tongue. Then his hands. After came his arms. Soon came his legs. Then his ears. Until he was stripped of everything but his eyes. He kept his eyes that way he could see his end as he parished by the eternal fire that came to life. He burned to ashes in Amaterasu. Closing my book, the man's body plummited to the grounds as his brains had been devestated. He was no more. I had killed him, but this time, I had used my book. "Fool." I murmured as I walked away. "That fool, cost me a spell." I uttered as I walked away into the sunlight. '''. . . In a whirl of white light my hand shattered through the dimension. A hole ripped out of space, almost like cracked glass as I walked through. I was now sporting a completely white shinhokusho. I bore resmblance to a demon of light as I walked through the Halls of Tsukiyomi. Taking a glance around, I noticed the throne room was completely empty. Lady Tsukiyomi had been gone. I took a few steps down and sat at the bottom step of from the throne. I had never been one to take the seat of the Misteress while she was away. Unlike the others, I knew better than that. It would get me killed if she were to see me sitting ontop her throne. Wrestling around with my long sleeves, I noticed someone walking in. It was the misteress herself. She now had long beuatiful black hair and an ice cold vanilla skin tone. Her red eyes of death glared at me with the fierce power of the sun. "Tsukishima, your back." She murmured as she made her way towards me. "I'm surprised you didn't try to sit upon my throne. I know how many of your colleagues try doing so, when left alone without my surpervision." "Forgive me, Lady Tsukiyomi, I'm not like the others. I wish to end these foolish tasks, I'm tired of no challenges, when can I meet with the others?" I ushered. The goddess laid out a kind smile, and with a beautiful and gentle nature. I knew all too well, that I had crossed the line. She skulked her way towards me as I braced myself for my punishment. I knew all too well that Tsukiyomi could kill me if she wished to. She had saw me kill countless men before, but to now have the chance at killing me, I doubted she wouldn't hesitate to take the offer. She calmly and gracefully grasped my hair with her hand as she kept that kind and tender mother smile. My heart raced as I knew what was to come next. I couldn't react. Lady Tsukiyomi, never enjoyed it when I had shown any remorse, even when being hit. In a sudden keen of her eyes, she embraced me closer. Seconds later we I was bound up against a wall inside what looked like a motel somewhere in ancient Japan. "If, you ever disgrace yourself like that again, I might have to kill you. As a Mage of mine, you are not to complain. Your job is what I say it is, and you shall accept any challenge I give you understood." In a flash of darkness, I saw a red moon and then I dropped to my knees. She had still been far away from me, at the entrance of the hall. "Forgive me, Lady Tsukiyomi, I shall follow any task you give me. I had spoken out of line, please forgive me." I bowed my head down in ancient custom as she nodded. "Tsukishima, mind your tongue, I might have to kill you for being so apologetic as well." She gazed at him as she smiled and headed for her throne seat. Taking her seat upon the throne, she sat their cross legged as she gazed at him. "I have one more task for you, and after that you may leave the Hall of the Moon." I nodded as I rose to my feet to except the task. "Yes, Lady Tsukiyomi, what shall it be?" She glared down as she understood his situation. "I have a few enemies in the east, but before you can take up that challenge I have to speak to you about the creatures of Yomi." My eyes keened on the word Yomi. It was the place of the undead. The world after life had been surved. He nodded as the goddess continued. "Anyways, various activities have been happening from the south, and since we are shown to be stationed in California, we need you to be on alert. But beaware of your surroundings, there are others that we shall not meet." "What do you mean?" I asked unaware of what she had just stated. "In America, there are other Gods that hearth around the world. Namely the Greeks and the Romans." She bared her mouth almost trying to get a foul taste out of her mouth. Almost like stating their names disgusted her. "Well, besides that, you might run into other monsters that are shown to be test from those younglings of Gods. If you ever encounter the monsters, you shouldn't kill them off." "Why? They are just like any other enemies, these enemies are all against Gods, so why shouldn't I defeat them?" Tsukiyomi sighed as she ruftled with her pure white dress before continuing. "These other monsters are shown to be very powerful, almost as coi as the Gods themselves, but they can only be destroyed with their own set of weapons which involve the use of Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold weapons. Although the metals that have been forged in Yomi might be capable of barring such feats as well." "So you want me to find the land of the afterlife, and make sure that what ever it is that's going on down there is fixed?" "No, just a servalance task, after that you may reach your destination in the East where you shall be rewarded." "Lay Tsukiyomi, forgive me but I cannot do such things." I turned around and made my way towards the doorway. In a blur of flames, I was trapped. Seconds later I was trapped within a world that consisted of black and white. Everything happened in slowmotion. It was like I could barely move. In a swirl of circles and space, Tsukiyomi herself appeared. Now she bore a strange attire. A black cloack with a red cloud in the center. It almost reminded me as the symbolism for Dawn. Akatsuki. Making her way throughout the world of balck and white, I realized I was bound to a slab of cement. I was crucified, as my eyes bared onto her's. She glared at me as a blade appeared in her right hand. "You shall feel pain for the next seventy-two hours, it will feel like an endless cycle of pain as you will be cut seventy times within the hour." In a faint movement, she slashed at my chest as the pain and agony blistered through my body. I cried out in agony as the woman tortured me. I wanted to cry, but I knew all to well that this wouldn't solve anything. After Seventy-two hours, I awoke on the floor as I coughed up blood and gazed at the woman with hatred. She had put me through hell in just the breifest seconds. What felt like hours was really miliseconds. "Rise," She commanded. In a sheer force of will, I rose to my feet as blood dripped from my mouth onto the floor. Damn, I could die here! I could actually die and this Goddess wouldn't give to cares in the world. I need to find a way to leave, before this lady kills me. And she'll do it too! She's not like those people that say they'll do something. She'll actually kill me! My eyes surged with agony and blistering pain as I stood still. The Goddess rose from her throne as she made her way slowly towards me. I didn't have any strength. I really needed power. I needed energy to run. I needed to find a way to live. Run! I thought to myself. Get out of here! Run! What are you waiting for! She's right there! Idiot move! My legs?! I gazed down and realized that my legs had grown numb. I held out my hand as my red book appeared before me. Grasping it, I gazed at the spells. I could read one perfectly clear. It had been the one to allow me to cast illusions. Taking a deep breath I held out my hand. I relaxed my chi as I took a moment and then with the cry of Anceint Japanese, an explosion of fire appeared before her. In an inferno of flames, I couldn't sense her no more. I plummited to my feet as my legs became movable once more. There it's over, she's done for. ''I thought as the fire dispersed to reveal an unscathed Tsukiyomi standing right at the same place she was at now cross armed. "Your fire powers are weak, I'm surprised. How good are you at your lunarkinesis, the power of the moon such be the best thing for you to use against an enemy." "I use the power of Illusions against all of my enemies." I gazed at the Goddess. "Aside from your skills, I'm surprised you've survived my Illusionary world, it was intended to kill you not traumatize you. Although, since you are my Mage it could be that you countered it before it could kill you." "So, what does this mean, am I free to go?" "No, you shall be trained by another. I shall send you to my sister. Amaterasu shall help you with your powers of pyrokinesis." Rolling thunder cracked across the heavens as I clung to the floor. In seconds the entire place caught flame. The heat rolled above normal boiling tempratures as a powerful being appeared right beside Tsukiyomi. It was a woman sporting a red shinhokisho and baring fairly long black hair and the red eyes of power. Her eyes were as cruel as Tsukiyomi's. I knelt to him as he gazed down at me with disgust. "What is it?" She order quite annoyed at the fact that we had summoned her. "You know I don't like visiting this place and even more now." "Amaterasu, would you do me a favor and-" "NO.' He stated simply interrupting Tsukiyomi off. "Forgive me, but I am not your personal assistant, besides I have my own to train. She isn't that far off considering her talents, Besides. I also have other responsibilites. Remember I am the Goddess of the Sun." "Forgive me then. I guess you'll have to figure out your true power on your own Tsukishima." I nodded. "Understood, so what now?" "I'll send others to Yomi, for now, I want you to destroy another band of Japanese warriors, they will appear in the valley of Berkley and head for Mount Diablo. Make sure you defeat them before they reach the summit. Use your powers to prove to me you are powerful enough to dome the title Mage of Tsukiyomi." In a bright light, I was forced out of the Hall. '. . .''' Cracking out of glass, I appeared at a desolate asphalt of a Mountian. It was now night time. I gazed at the sky as clouds funneled around and stars lit up across. Taking a deep breath, I made my way down towards another summit far lower from the one I arrived at. After making my way down, I took a seat and summoned my book as I began reading another book, this time it was a book about vampires. It didn't start off that good, considering it was about the undead and the way it lead into its rising action was considerably weak. After thirty minutes of reading a few men started appearing. I rose to my feet as I flipped the page. In a triger of movement, the men slowled down. I instantly made my way through the men as I tapped their temples relaying visions of their deaths. As I finished I closed my book to have time return back to normal. In coughs and explosions of blood, the men collapsed to their deaths. I stood in the middle of a pile of death soldiers. Roughly a bakers dozen stood around me as I glared at the on coming enemies. With a second movement, a man attacked me and nearly slashed off my right eye as I doubled backwards and knocked him off Mount Diablo. I glared at the other men as they appeaer before me as blood oozed down from my eyebrow. "This could be fun." I laid out my best murdurous smile as I watched the army of Japanese soldiers appeaer from the horizon. In a full out charge, I made my way towards the collection of enemy soldiers. I summoned out an old blade that Tsukiyomi had given me when I started service under her. I lashed through many soldiers as I jumped into the air and slashed them apart. Blood splattered everywhere as I knew exactly how many they were. Over five hundered enemies surrounded me. I had to use the curse. It was the only way to defeat them all off when it came down to it. I brushed right through a dozen enemies as each single one of them died off in seconds. Now taking distance, I opened my book and readied myself. In Ancient Japanese, I called out the spell as my left eye began to morph into the same symbol you'd see on a recorder. Everything slowed down as I could pin-point every single movement of my enemies. Taking a deep breath, I stormed off in a wild streak. Soldiers died off within seconds as I made my way through the army of enemies.closing my left eye, everyone fell to their knees as I despenced my sword. After making my way down from Mount Diablo, I noticed a spike in the power of a Mage near Malibu. I took a deep breath and made my distance from Mount Diablo following the trail of Divine power. I needed to find others like me. I needed to find the ones that were just like me, before it was too late. Arriving at Malibu beach, I noticed a girl with hot pink hair and a both that seemed to have orange hair along wtih a crazy fashion statement with his blue dress shirt. As I made my approach, the boy turned to notice me. "Who are you and what buisness do you have with us?" I keened my eyes on him and realized immediately that he had the power of storms and a lot of built up antimosity. "I am a Mage of Tsukiyomi-no-Mikoto. It's a pleasure to meet you Mage of Susanoo, and Mage of Amaterasu." The boy rose to his feet as he grinned from ear to ear with joy. "Great, that means your really strong. I would love to fight you." "Forgive me, but I cannot fight those who aren't enemies of Tsukiyomi, those are my laws as a Mage." I turned toward the pink haired girl as she shyed away. "I am Youth and this is Noah, nice to meet you?" She paused unsure of what to call me. I summoned my book and smiled. "My name is Shiro Tsukishima, but you can call me Tsukishima." She laughed. "Tsukishima-san." I smiled abit unsure of this one. I didn't know what to think of her but I gazed at her with understanding. "Just call me Tsukishima, no horrofics please." "Gladly, Tsukishima, welcome to the Order. Beyond that Shrine is your new home, you shall live in a hall of the divine gods, as you said your the mage of Tsukiyomi. Your hall will be The Hall of Tsukiyomi." Taking my leave, I turned a page from my book and continued reading. I thought back at how this day all started with the eradication of three hundred seventy-five men. I had now made a new home and with that I had to overcome a new attitude as well. Glaring back at Youth I knew on thing, that girl would become important sooner or later, and I might even have to kill her if the occasion arised. Trivia #The story takes place during his training with Tsukiyomi. Tsukishima is younger than his current age, and as of now we only know this. Beikeiai17 hasn't decided how old he is though. #Tsukishima is known to be a cold blooded killer, not caring how many people he has to kill in order to prove his loyalty to Tsukiyomi. #The Book he holds seems to harvest the powers of Kotoamatsukami, the heavenly Gods that brithed Creation. It also seems to bare resmeblance to the Book of the End, wheilded by another character named Tsukishima. #Shiro means White, while Tsuki means star Category:Chapter Page Category:Mage